


GO!!!

by adstrum



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Pokemon GO
Genre: Humor, I don't know what I'm doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, at least i hope it's funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adstrum/pseuds/adstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumenosaki Private Academy students get Pokemon GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Yumenosaki class 3-B. The three oddest students were not in class, the alien composer was also missing, and there were only two students in the room. Nazuna Nito, the blond leader of Ra*bits, and Kuro Kiryuu, the red haired member of Akatsuki. With four of the students in the class missing, the classroom was quiet. The two students looked at the board, listening to the lesson their teacher was giving. 

“Hey! It’s that way!” 

...Did someone just yell..? 

Nazuna shook his head. No, there was nothing there. He hadn’t slept well last night, it was probably that..!

“DRATINI!!!!!!!!!”

...Okay, he definitely heard that one. 

Curious, he and Kuro got up and opened the door. They looked in the direction they heard the yelling from and paused. Something ran passed them. Well, two people to be exact. There was a mess of orange and blue hair in their faces. Trailing behind them were Kanata Shinkai and Rei Sakuma, two of the oddballs...which meant that the ones running by were...Leo Tsukinaga and Wataru Hibiki. 

“..What..?” Needless to say, Nazuna and Kuro were quite confused. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea whats going on. I'm also sorry if anyone is out of character.

“So you do this...and then this...and then this!” Leo spun around, holding the phone in front of him. He bounced over to the pink haired teenager sitting nearby, handing him the phone.

“Fufufu, now let us go find some Pokemon!” Wataru said, pushing Shu Itsuki out of the room they were in. 

“Hmph. This is simply a game to get fools to exercise,” Shu said, refusing to move. Wataru and Leo looked at each other. Rei and Kanata simply watched.

 

...Was someone screaming..? 

No, it couldn’t be. There wouldn’t be two days in a row of people screaming...or, at least, Nazuna hoped so. 

He changed his mind when he saw a certain orange haired teenager running by holding...Itsuki..?


End file.
